


Your Voice; A Sin

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Voice Kink, not too much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: The time Aomine realized how sexy Kagami's voice really is.





	Your Voice; A Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations aokaga fandom! It's been a while no? I have something for you. Has it been done before? Probably. Do I care? Nope. My muse was excited which means I couldn't go against her! 
> 
> I wrote this in 1 hour. It probably has mistakes, so go easy on me! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

It happened during a phone call. It was a Saturday and the weather was great, the exams were over and practice in a few days, which only implied perfect conditions for a one-on-one. Daiki had grown rusty practicing with his team and he wanted to play against Kagami for ages, but the _actual_ truth was that Daiki hadn't seen his boyfriend in weeks - the dumbass had to study for the exams he failed - and he missed Kagami _severely_.   
  
Knowing that Kagami was an early riser by default, Daiki thought that ten in the morning was the right time to call. The phone rang and rang for a while and Daiki wouldn't have given up had not the other end clicked. Daiki heard rustling, followed by a deep exhale.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
Daiki paused for a moment, shook all of a sudden. Not because he thought he called the wrong number -- that was Kagami's voice undeniably, yet, it was more scratchy and thicker and sexier and more perfect than Daiki had ever heard it before and it unsettled him. Deeply.  
  
"Hello?" Kagami's sinful voice rumbled again and Daiki swallowed. "Babe?"   
  
Daiki let out a long, shuddering sigh. _Babe_ ; it always sent Daiki in a mental fit whenever Kagami called him that, but calling him that in _that_ voice? Hell on everything Holy. "Hey," he managed to croak out in his complicated state, "You asleep?"   
  
Kagami groaned loudly on the other end, probably stretching his body but Daiki had to sit down nevertheless. Holy shit, who the fuck allowed this?  
  
"Was," Kagami sighed, "Why you calling me so early?"  
  
"It's ten."   
  
A pause. "Holy shit, is it?"  
  
Daiki pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep, calming breath. His mother passed by his room and gave him a curious look but he waved her off and she left, shrugging. "It's unlike you to wake up so late," Daiki continued, pretending he wasn't having a mental breakdown over Kagami's voice.   
  
Then Kagami went and did everything worse by chuckling, deep and throaty and if Daiki wasn't sporting a boner already, he was now.   
  
"I stayed up watching a movie," Kagami said, "A good one."   
  
"Tell me all about it."   
  
Daiki couldn't give less shits about the movie Kagami had watched the previous night. All he cared about was Kagami's voice; the more he listened to it, the better. And Kagami spoke to his heart's content, about the movie, then about school and afternoon practice the previous day as well as Tetsu being a dick (what was new about that) and if Daiki touched himself while the redhead spoke, no one had to know.   
  
"You didn't tell me though," Kagami said while cooking his breakfast. His voice wasn't as raspy as it was when he first answered the phone but Daiki didn't care; he was so horny he found _everything_ sexy. "What did you call for? You usually text."   
  
"Ah," Daiki refocused momentarily, "One-on-one today?"   
  
Daiki heard a clutter from the other end -- probably Kagami putting his plate on the table to eat. "Aight," Kagami indulged, "Then Maji?"   
  
"Damn straight." Of course they'd go to Maji; at this point it was a tradition.  
  
Kagami hummed in acknowledgement and Daiki could hear him take the first bite out of his breakfast, so in attempt to finally distract himself, Daiki got to his feet and proceeded to make his bed.   
  
Three seconds later, his thoughts halted to an abrupt stop and the comforter dropped unceremoniously from his fingers to the floor. He didn't know exactly what he had expected -- maybe chewing, maybe lips smacking in a very non-sexy way -- anything.

Kagami moaning wasn't one of them though.

Not that he hadn't heard Kagami moan before. The redhead was, in fact, very fucking vocal during their more-than-frequent sexy times, but be it that the voice was altered by the phone, be it because Daiki was already up to his ears with sexual tension, his body was set completely ablaze anyway. His throat went completely dry and he tried to swallow the cotton balls in his mouth but it was a lost fucking game.   
  
"I made some good ass breakfast," Kagami muttered mostly to himself, snapping Daiki out of his dirty musings.   
  
"Kagami."   
  
"Hm?"  
  
Daiki licked his lips, scratching the back of his head, "Stay over at my place tonight."   
  
Kagami chuckled. "Why? Missed me?" he said teasingly.   
  
Boy if Daiki missed him. He missed him more than a fish missed the water. But Kagami didn't have to know that. "Yeah," Daiki retorted, "I missed kicking your ass in Mario Kart."   
  
A pregnant pause. Then; "Fuck you."   
  
Normally, those words coming out of Kagami's mouth would have triggered a fire -- probably a round of petty squabbling which would have ended with both hanging up on each other and throwing basketballs on each others' heads when they met for the one-on-one. However, this time, it set off another hell; because the moment Kagami said those words, all Daiki could think was him bent over the kitchen table and Kagami fucking his brains out.   
  
A hum was all he could come up with at that point and of course, Kagami noticed. "Aomine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're kinda weird today," Kagami speculated, hitting the nail on the head, "What's wrong?"   
  
Daiki took a deep breath, letting it go quietly. "I'm weird?" he retorted, " _You're_ weird."   
  
" _Daiki_."   
  
It was curt, it was authoritative; it was intimidating. Daiki usually hated when Kagami said his name in this tone because it usually meant he was in trouble or Kagami was planning to screw him until neither of them could walk. Not having Kagami there to fulfill the latter made him a little salty.   
  
"Mm?" was all Daiki could manage.   
  
"I'll see you in an hour."  
  
With that, the line went dead. Unlike the hard-on his Daiki's pants of course.   
  
Unable to restart his brain anymore, Daiki hopped in the shower and turned the water to ice-cold. That goddamned hour couldn't pass fast enough.  
  


~*~

  
  
Daiki was losing his fucking shit. Almost.   
  
Because he couldn't take Kagami's morning voice out of his mind, he ended up losing on their one-on-one. Daiki knew he should have been hella lot saltier, especially when Kagami looked so goddamned smug, but to be honest, he couldn't. Kagami chuckling ever-so-often, deep and gravely and sexy, didn't do him any favors on that either.   
  
Due to his lost, Daiki bought them dinner at Maji. His wallet cried a few tears after he paid for Kagami's fifteen burgers but it was so worth it.   
  
Their way back to Daiki's home wasn't as eventful. Although Daiki was practically oozing sexual frustration, Kagami didn't seem to notice because he went on about his American coach, Alex, as well as his friend Tatsuya. Perhaps Kagami was purposely mentioning the latter because he knew Daiki got more than a little irked at the mention of that ex-best friend / probably boyfriend. Daiki could tell Himuro had a crush on Kagami still, despite the fact that Kagami denied it stubbornly and that made him jealous.   
  
Maybe Kagami was testing him in his own way; maybe he was trying to find out what was wrong with Daiki's behaviour. For whatever reason, Daiki still cornered Kagami in the shower and loaded on those sexy moans as he sucked the redhead off.   
  
It did very few things to quench his raging libido but Daiki waited. He waited until they both finished eating and got comfortable on Daiki's bed. Forgoing with Mario Kart as neither wanted to destroy the rare cuddly mood they had settled, Daiki had put some slow music to calm himself down. Kagami, though, decided it was the right time to go all affectionate on him, nuzzling Daiki's face and purring in Daiki's ear like the satisfied tiger that he was.   
  
Daiki's sanity was holding on by only a few fine threads.   
  
"Hm, Aomine?" Kagami's voice rumbled. He threw a leg over Daiki's waist and stopped there. "You're acting weird today."   
  
"Is that right," Daiki's condescended, petting the redhead's hair. Kagami's voice was way too close to his ear and _he was losing his fucking mind_.  
  
"Yep."   
  
"How so?"    
  
Kagami's head got off of Daiki's chest and those brick-red eyes caught Daiki's blue. "You're too quiet," he said. Then he quirked an eyebrow. "Are you horny?"  
  
Daiki didn't bother to answer to that. He kissed Kagami so long and so deep and that got his point across because before he knew it, he was on his knees and Kagami's fingers were spreading him open painfully slow.

Daiki willed his hips to stop moving so impatiently and half of his mind was screaming at him to stop making it so obvious that he was thirsty but Kagami's fingers were touching the right spots and it made it hard for him to connect his brain to his body.   
  
"Woah," Kagami gasped. It was heavenly raspy and Daiki's body shook in response. "You're so into it today."   
  
"Sh-Shut up," Aomine hissed, hiding his face in his pillow. He made an embarrassing sound when Kagami's fingers slid out of him but the reassuring kiss on the small of his back made him relax all over again.  
  
"Hey," Kagami rumbled lowly, "It's not a bad thing. I love it that you're so open today -- do it more."   
  
Boy if Daiki didn't do it more. He tried to reign it in, to keep his voice down, not because his parents where in the other room and they could _definitely_ hear them or because he thought of it as shameful to moan as such but because he wanted desperately to listen to every little guttural growl ripping out of Kagami's throat.   
  
The force of Kagami's thrusts was making the bed creak loudly too, so half way through the intercourse, Daiki forced his trembling thighs to support him as he straightened up. Kagami got the message quickly and pulled him flush against his chest, so Daiki could feel Kagami's erratic heartbeat dancing on his back. He leaned his head back on Kagami's shoulder and Kagami touched him, his chest, his nipples, his stomach, his hands rough and calloused and _stimulating_ until Daiki was coming all over Kagami. His body shook from the core and it shook some more when Kagami bit his neck, marked him and groaned his own orgasm out.   
  
Unable to hold himself upright anymore, Daiki flopped face-first on his bed, ignoring how soaked in sweat it was. He heard Kagami rustling behind him, probably taking care of the condom and cleaning up before his massive body settled next to Daiki's.   
  
Daiki craned his head towards Kagami's side, only to see his beautiful boyfriend gaze up at the ceiling, eyes glazed with deep satisfaction. Daiki reached out and took Kagami's hand in his.   
  
"Seriously now," Kagami panted as he turned to look at Daiki, voice oh so painfully and sexily hoarse, "What's gotten into you today?"   
  
"Hm, until three minutes ago, I'm pretty sure _you_ were into me--"   
  
"Shut up, you nerd," Kagami chuckled, "Be serious for a second."   
  
Daiki forced himself to crawl towards Kagami and position his head on the redhead's shoulder. He took a deep breath and sighed. There was no point in hiding it now; Kagami had noticed and he would pester Daiki's ass until Daiki fessed up. Also this could benefit Daiki for future sexy times; if Kagami's voice could make him come so hard then damn straight he'd want Kagami to use it knowingly.   
  
"I got horny the moment you picked up the phone in the morning," Daiki said.   
  
There was a short pause before Kagami chuckled. "You're a fucking weirdo."   
  
"If you heard your voice over the phone back then, you'd feel the same."   
  
"You hear my voice in the morning all the time, dumbass."   
  
Daiki shook his head. "I don't," he argued, "You always wake up earlier and either make breakfast or make breakfast and talk shit about me with my ma and pa."  
  
That elicited a small laugh. "Good point."   
  
Daiki kissed Kagami's shoulder. He was already half-asleep when he said, "I love your I-just-woke-up voice. Please..." A yawn. "Use it on me more."   
  
The bed next to him shifted and Daiki felt lips on his momentarily before those lips found his ear next. Kagami gently blew on the delicate skin, sending a jolt of electricity up and down Daiki spine.  
  
"I promise," Kagami murmured.   
  
He kept that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
